mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Nova (MySims)
Professor Nova is an astronomer. She comes to town, away from the big cities with polluted skies (light pollution) seeking to open an observatory. Professor Nova is a older woman with gray hair. She wears a head band which has planets on them. She also wears a star shaped ring around her bun. She wears a brown blouse with a dress that looks like a star map. Professor is in love with planets, the sun, stars, the moon and everything else that lies in space! She apparently got "dismissed" from her professorship nevertheless she keeps her title. She is on the look out for aliens. Profile Professor Nova has always loved the stars. Surely there’s more to their power than can be explained by simple science! That’s why Professor Nova always reads her horoscope. Just the other day it said: “Expect the unexpected in the workplace when your unnatural obsession with the power of stars causes you to lose your University position.” And that’s exactly what happened! The rest read “A new observatory ensures first contact with the aliens without distracting your students. Watch out for Pisces!” Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: Gah! I figured out what was missing. The telescope! You wouldn't be able to build me one, would you? Requirements: Telescope with 20 Star and 25 Metal Reward: None Hint: Eons ago, a shower of primitive Rockets hit this area. I hear you can still dig them up in the desert, if you look hard enough. Thanking Dialogue: Excellent! My search for extra-terrestrial life—that obviously exists—can begin! Task 2 Description: You wouldn't believe how many astronomy books I have! I really need a place I can keep all of them. Requirements: Bookshelf with 20 Pencil and 15 Light Wood Reward: None Hint: Eons ago, a shower of Pencils hit this area. I hear you can still dig them up in the desert, if you look hard enough. Thanking Dialogue: Great! My books will finally have a home! Task 3 Description: Oh no! The "Z-Documents" will be on any minute! I'm gonna miss my favorite show! Requirements: Couch with 10 Star and 10 Metal, Small Television with 10 Alien and 10 Metal Reward: Desk - Galactic blueprint Hint: Eons ago, a shower of Alien technology hit this area. I hear you can still dig them up in the desert, if you look hard enough. Thanking Dialogue: Finally, I can see what happens to "Autopso-lady" and Mr. "Believe" Man! Task 4 Description: Did you hear about this new game, "Plane vs. Eye?" I want one! Requirements: Arcade Game with 15 Alien and 20 Rocket Reward: Decorative - Observatory Chart Hint: Eons ago, a shower of Stars hit this area. I hear you can still dig them up in the desert, if you look hard enough. Thanking Dialogue: Yay! I really hope you get to control the alien eyeball. I'm gonna show that plane what-for! Dialogue Hotel introduction *The name's Professor Nova. Astronomer, Astrologer. Astro-everything, really! Seen any aliens? Accept move-in *No big cities nearby, a beautiful night sky… It's a great place for an observatory! Sure, I'll move here! Plus, I've got nothing better to do since I got, uh, "dismissed" from my professorship. After you build house *Oh, what a wonderful observatory! I feel like something's missing, though… Request for more stuff *There's science, and then there's science-fiction…but is there really any difference between them? Star Level 4 *I never met an alien I didn't like. Of course, I haven't met an alien yet, but when I do, I'm really gonna like him! *It was so sad when I lost my university position… You know what they said? "Too eccentric in her ideas." What does that even MEAN?! *The stars really do hold powers. Why, just the other day, my horoscope said "Be careful around Aquarius." And then I fell into the pond! Coincidence? I think not… Star Level 5 *As Mr. "Believe" Man always says: "The truth is in the stars!" *Don't tell anyone, but…Orion's my boyfriend! Tee-hee! *Why don't you take a look through the telescope? You never know what you might see! Best friend *Oh, name, you're a star! When the aliens land, I'll be sure to put in a good word for you. Best friend reward *Professor Nova's outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs